


like, boyfriends or some shit

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches Glee [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Flirting, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Regionals, here we come,” Mr. Shue says, and Kurt finally allows himself to look up from where he’s been picking at his nails, studiously ignoring the three boys adorned in Letterman jackets.





	like, boyfriends or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S1, E4. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Regionals, here we come,” Mr. Shue says, and Kurt finally allows himself to look up from where he’s been picking at his nails, studiously ignoring the three boys adorned in Letterman jackets. 

Rachel makes a horrible, ear-splitting screech and jumps up and down. Kurt spares her a glance with the sole purpose of expressing his disgust, glad he’s decided to continue his streak of sitting in the back row. It’s hard to control his outward reactions to her general air of obnoxiousness. 

He quickly glances around the room, noting that Mike and Matt have gone over the where Santana and Brittany are sitting and it’s—it’s strange to see the red and white jacket he’s spent over a year learning to fear in the one room he’s come to feel safe in. 

Pushing back a cuticle with his thumbnail, Kurt forcefully internalizes a shocked gasp when a pair of beat-up sneakers enter his field of vision. 

“Hey, Princess.” Is the absolute last thing he expects to hear. Slowly, and with as much attitude as he can muster after being caught off guard, he tracks his eyes from the dirty shoes, past the worn, old jeans, and the black v-neck to the fitted Letterman jacket and all the way up to the poorly styled Mohawk. 

“Hello, Noah,” Kurt allows, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. This is certainly not what he’s been expecting after the previous night. Actually, he’s been expecting some sort of gay-freakout resulting in physical and emotional pain. Doing his best to keep his face an unimpressed mask of annoyance, he drawls out, “I see you’ve taken my advice.”

“Nothing you’ve done has disappointed me yet,” Noah says rather suggestively, throwing in a ridiculous eyebrow waggle that has the corner of Kurt’s lip tipping up in a shocked smile without his permission. “Anyone sitting there?”

Noah nods to the seat beside Kurt, and he shakes his head. He’s glad his legs are crossed, but he loosely wraps his arms over his stomach for another layer of comfort. Kurt has no idea what’s going on but—the previous evening notwithstanding—being near Noah Puckerman has never meant anything good for Kurt or his wardrobe. 

Still, the boy is here, in the choir room, and sure he came with the other guys after their first win, but Kurt can’t help but think it might have something to do with him and the...conversation they’d had the night before. 

“So, I realized I don’t have your number,” Noah says once he’s settled into the plastic chair. He  _ sprawls,  _ his legs spread so widely apart that his knee knocks into Kurt’s thigh and then stays pressed there. “I also realized you were totally right.”

“Oh? And what was I right about this time?” Kurt asks him, keeping his eyes trained on the rest of the club. Kurt said a lot of things last night, most he can’t even remember, but that’s not something he wants Noah to know.  

Thankfully, no one is paying them any attention. Rachel, Finn and Mr. Schuester are in a heated debate and the rest of the club appears to be entertained amongst themselves. Kurt takes a deep breath and pretends that he can’t see the way Noah is smirking at him from the corner of his eye and further pretends that it doesn’t make his stomach feel warm. 

He’s not going to ask. Kurt is absolutely  _ not  _ going to ask because he absolutely doesn’t care. Noah’s knee presses heavier against his thigh and his smirk spreads into a full, dirty grin. 

“It’s totally not the same when you do it to yourself.” Kurt’s mouth drops open and his arms fall from his waist. He makes a noise, something considerably embarrassing as he uselessly mouths at the air, trying to think of  _ something _ to say in response. 

That...he definitely remembers slurring out compliments, messy and sated and feeling like he was in a dream, and he knows exactly what Noah is referring too. 

Kurt flinches on instinct when Noah reaches out for him, but all the other boy does is curl his fingers around the leg of Kurt’s chair and tug them over until their sides are pressed together. He feels guilty immediately, especially after the talk they had  _ after  _ everything happened, and he angles his body the slightest amount towards the jock in apology. 

Noah throws an arm over the back of Kurt’s chair and Kurt breathes out a weak, “Oh my Gaga.” His face flushes as his belly heats with unfamiliar arousal, and he raises a hand to cover his face as he lets out a crazed giggle. He’s never had a boy sit this close to him, and even after—or maybe because of—everything they’ve done together it feels overwhelming. 

“So, when do you think we can do it again?” Noah asks, leaning closer and dropping his voice. Kurt sucks in another surprised breath, air whistling between his teeth, as the boy’s eyes track over him heavily. “‘Cause I gotta be honest, Princess, I’ve been watching you today and you’ve looked  _ fine. _ The Puckzilla can’t wait much longer after you’ve been walking around in those pants.”

“Noah,” he starts, a rejection on the tip of his tongue. Something flashes over Noah’s face and through his eyes, and Kurt would be fooling himself if he said that a few hours and some shared orgasms meant but he knew what the other boy was thinking just from the look in his eye, but... “My dad will be home, but if you’d like to come over after rehearsal, I could be amenable.” 

Noah’s face folds into a very adorably confused frown, and Kurt curses himself for the weakness he has towards dumb boys. “Amenable?”

“I would like you to come over after school,” Kurt explains shyly, and Noah’s entire face lights up. 

“Wait, dude, you just said your dad’s going to be there?”

“Oh. Oh, yes, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to meet him. Sorry,” Kurt’s voice trails off as he drops his gaze, embarrassment sliding up his belly and making his face feel warm. 

“I’d love to meet your dad,” Noah whispers, his smile sliding into something Kurt’s never seen on his face but loves the look of. “No one’s wanted me to meet their parents before, s’all.”

Kurt’s about to say something back, though what that would be he really doesn’t know, when Finn loudly clears his throat. When Kurt looks away from Noah’s eyes, the entire club is watching them and Finn asks, “Wait, are you two friends?” 

Finn sounds...defensive. Kurt cuts his eyes over to him, leaning further back so his neck rests along Noah’s forearm. He doesn’t shiver, but it’s a close thing. 

“Nah man,” Noah says, and Kurt curses himself for the way his heart drops.  _ What an idiot _ . “We’re like, boyfriends or some shit.” 

Kurt snaps his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the smile on the other boy’s face. “What in Madonna’s good name are you talking about, Noah?”

He pouts again, and Gaga it’s adorable. “Babe, you  _ just  _ asked me to meet your dad!”

“I...you’re right. Well, I hope you’re ready to put in the work, Puckerman, because I expect to be properly wooed.” Noah smiles at him widely, and all Kurt can do is smile back. 

Dear Gaga, but he's already gone on this boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
